To combat the effects of wear-intensive or corrosively inhospitable environments, equipment and tools are coated with protective coatings. In particular, hard coatings are included on the equipment and tools to improve wear ability and prolong their lifetime. The hard coatings include various ceramics or metals. For corrosion proofing, polymers have been applied. Typical polymeric coating can fail at elevated temperatures or under high loadings, and metal coatings still are lacking in certain aspects such as weight-to-strength ratio.
Therefore, the development of a coating that can be used to protect or enhance the performance of components and tools having mechanical properties necessary to perform their intended function is very desirable.